The Nameless School
The Nameless School for the Awesome is the school used in World 10: School. It is situated in a countryside location in the south-east of England, within a short distance to an unnamed small town. There is a community of Atari-hating humans living in one area of this town, but this fact was not known when the school was founded. It is the only known school for all the special teenagers and children in the UK, no matter what species they are. The school accepts all pupils under the age of 18, even as infants, if they have already manifested or are born as non-human. There are a few exceptions to the maximum age limit, e.g. if a particular student legally couldn't enroll until he or she was of age. The school would also ban any whose nature would make them a threat, in order to protect the others there. The students can leave when they see fit, as long as they have already gained control of their powers. The school begins with a nursery, where the pupils' ages range from newborn to five years old. Here, they do little work, but it is very similar to a normal nursery, where they can just play other children like them. However, if they already do possess abilities, they must learn basic control of these, enough to ensure safety. The next stage of schooling is a primary school, beginning at six years old and continuing until they turn eleven, where basic studies are started. After they turn twelve, the pupils move into secondary school, which progresses on general studies, mainly revolving around further control of their gifts and abilities, and also learning new, more advanced uses. When pupils turn fourteen, they begin their GCSEs as well as learning new ways to use their abilities and studying the histories and culture of their own race and others. Afterwards they move into a sixth form, which is for sixteen to eighteen year olds, and consists of both normal examination and progressing in their unique species and abilities. Once they finish school, they are free to go onto university. Should a student however chose to remain at the school after turning eighteen, they can begin a few college studies but they are quite limited. Most who do so focus only on studying their abilities. Students The school accepts students of any species, as long as it doesn't make them a threat to the staff or to the other students. However, the majority of the students are vampyres and evolved humans. Several atari and some animagi have began attending there as well, and there is one nymph, one bellator, one siren, one gwandor, one world leaper, and one who is part nymph and part wolf brother. A small amount of Chosen have recently joined the school, transferred from America. The known students include: *Jake White *Sky Ashford *Mark Young *Christian Olsen *Lily Walker *Danielle Lewin (formerly, left) *Lauren Montag *Warren Withers *Lavender *Robert Hood *Chloe Jenson *Wallace Chu *Brooke Adams *Susan Rogers *River Baird *Helios Demeter *Sophia Jackson *Nick Ryan *Kylian Perton *Joanna Walker *Jack Whister *Nathan Shaw *Callie Black *Mikala Reid *Zarina Demeter Housing The majority of the students live in the school's grounds, and are housed in wings separate from the main building which is used mostly for lessons. Usually, the boys are kept separate from the girls, though there are some exceptions. In most cases, a pupil is housed with another of the same gender and similar age, meaning that most rooms are designed house two pupils. However, there are also some rooms designed for single residents, and some interlinking rooms. If a pupil did not enjoy the company of his or her roommate, it would be easy enough to change. In each wing there are ten different rooms, making twenty people, ten of which will be of each gender, but all of the same age group. There are a lot of wings in the school, and most have their own separate names. A pupil will change wing each year, as they move up a year. Each has a universal living room and the ten rooms each have an en-suite. The older students' wings also contain kitchen areas. Once a pupil enters sixth form, they are expected to look after themselves, meaning they have to cook and clean for themselves unless they pay to have someone else do this. Teachers & Employees Only a few of the teachers and employees working at the school have been mentioned or named, but they represent many of the various species which attend the school. The main Atari teacher is named Ms. Aston, and she is an old-blood. Professor Wallis was originally the Vampyre head of the school, with Ms. Powell as her deputy. However, Professor Wallis died recently, and has been replaced as head by Ms. Powell. Brief History The school was founded a few decades ago, and has been growing steadily since. A month after the roleplay began, the school's existence was discovered by a company who realised they could use the supernatural nature of the students, and attacked and captured several. Much of the school was then destroyed and parts are still being repaired. Many of the students retaliated with a successful rescue mission, and thus the captured students were freed. However, weeks afterwards, a student named Sky Ashford was killed by Atari-hunting humans in an ambush in the nearby town. She subsequently saved by another student, Brooke Adams, using her ability of salvation. Another student, Dani Lewin, chose to leave when few believed her about her newly discovered Ancient heritage and the threat posed to her by her Ainsprid. This enemy then killed and impersonated Professor Wallis in order to attack Dani, and fatally poisoned her. However, Dani fought and defeated the Ainsprid, which neutralised the poison and saved her just before she would have otherwise died. Category:Groups